


All About You

by dumbkirk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Louis-centric, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Smart Louis, Smut, University, everything should be louis-centric, he is so important, this is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbkirk/pseuds/dumbkirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a not-so-typical uni au where louis is very smart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About You

**Author's Note:**

> everyone needs a fic like this!
> 
> dedicated to emmy and monique.

once upon a time…..

  
louis was walking to his next lecture which was political science since he’s obv super duper smart when someone bumped into him causing him to fall to the floor and drop all his belongings. furious, he stood back up ready to yell at the idiot who knocked him over when he paused. the stranger who was looking at him well- he was so ugly louis was taken back.

  
“oops” the curly headed fat ass said

  
“hi” replied louis. he wasn’t sure what to do. what if this… _thing_ attacked him. you just can’t trust something that gross, you know?

  
“i’m really sorry about your things! do yo-“ it began but it cut itself off when it actually looked at louis. his breath was caught in his throat. he was mesmerized. louis is gorgeous. “i’m harry” it said instead, sticking its hand out.

  
he’s sticking his hand out. is he… is he expecting something? louis just stared at it’s -harry’s- face.

  
“uh… yeah. i’m louis” louis replied, still looking at harry but his mother taught him better so he timidly put his hand in harry's.

  
harry wouldn’t talk, just kept staring, so louis took it to himself to continue.

  
“er- i have to get to my lecture now… uh.. good meeting you, harry” he said as he pulled his hand away. he wiped it on his behind but put it in his back pocket to seem nonchalant about the action.

  
that seemed to bring harry back to the present. “oh wait!” he practically yelled. what is wrong with this kid for real? “where are you headed? i could go with?” he looked hopeful.

  
“um… im headed toward the government center so-“ louis tried but harry cut him off.

  
“oh cool! I’m headed to the drama center which is right near there, mind if i tag along?” he asked- now excited.

  
what the fuck? does this kid think louis is some missionary doing charity work? no. he’s trying to go to his lecture and pursue his career with his extremely intelligent mind. not shelter some horse looking freak.

  
“weren’t you headed the other way?” louis asked, trying to get rid of him.

  
harry ignored him. “great! good thing we’re close and i don’t have to feel too bad about making you drop your things and missing a lecture!” he stood there expectantly. fucking wonderful.

  
but remembering he had a lecture to get to, louis started walking and tried to ignore the oaf following him babbling about something stupid like shoes or whatever.

  
when they finally reached the government center louis was more than relieved. seriously this kid did not shut up. louis tuned him out most of the way.

  
noticing they stopped, harry looked confused then forlorn. seriously whats his deal. does he think they’re friends or something. get that stupid ass sad look off your face, louis wanted to say. but he was a kind polite boy raised with respect so he refrained.

  
“well harry, guess this is it. really great meeting you!” louis said quickly, excited to leave this freak.

  
harry smiled. “you too!” he looked as if he was having a debate with himself before starting again. nervously, he asked “would you like to get coffee after this?”

  
are you fucking kidding me. coffee?! no way. absolutely not. louis was about to decline when he looked up at harry. he seemed shy- small even. which was weird because he was huge and fat.

  
louis then reconsidered. should he say no? i mean, he is going into political science and what sort of prime minister would he be if he avoided people he didn’t like? a weak one, that is. maybe this could be a learning experience. maybe fate worked her ways after all.

  
sighing, louis nodded. “alright. meet me back here in an hour and fifteen minutes.” he said and tried to smile but it felt as if it came out as more of a grimace.

  
harry beamed at that. he had some really ugly teeth, louis thought.

  
“great! see you then lou!” he said full of glee as louis nodded and walked away. and what? lou? a nickname? louis has said like, five sentences to this guy! he hung his head walking into the building and walking toward his seat. what did he just get himself into.

  
——

  
surely, an hour and fifteen minutes later when louis exited the building, harry was standing in the exact same spot as before. did he even leave? louis is fairly certain he didn’t see harry leave.

  
as louis was thinking this, harry practically skipped over to him, his curls bouncing everywhere.

  
“hi lou! how was your lecture?” he said, beaming. his face his so fucking annoying. louis got a headache.

  
“as good as a lecture could be” louis shrugged. he couldn’t wait to get this over with.

  
harry laughed. no. it wasn’t a laugh. it was a cackle. a fucking witch cackle. as if what louis said was the most hilarious thing he’s ever heard.

  
“you’re funny, lou! so for the coffee, i know this really great cafe on campus not too far from here! i really…” louis nodded tuning him out and began walking with a way too happy harry beside him. louis ignored him the whole walk and spared the occasional light chuckle or nod when he heard harry finish a sentence. it seemed to be enough.

  
when they sat down, harry was in the middle of talking about something he seemed passionate about. probably shoes, like earlier. louis didn’t care.

  
a waitress came up to them and asked what they want. louis was about to ask for just tea but harry beat him to it.

  
“two coffees” he said happily “and two biscuits".

  
louis looked at him in disgust. coffee? he doesn’t even drink coffee. he doesn’t even like coffee! and biscuits? is he planning to have an actual sit down thing with him? no! louis has things to do. people to see! that was the final straw.

  
when the waitress nodded and walked away louis stood up and slammed his hand on the table, causing harry to jump in his seat and look up.

  
“look harry. i don’t know why you thought bumping into me was an automatic invitation to my friendship or whatever, but it isn’t.” louis started, fuming.

  
harry looked at louis surprised, almost frightened. “is this about the order? we could change it if you-“

  
“it’s not about the order you twat!” louis cut him off practically screaming. he was so mad. “first off, _coffee_?! i don’t even drink coffee!” louis exclaimed.

  
“i asked if you wanted to get coffee though” harry said quietly. louis rolled his eyes so hard.

  
“it didn’t mean i actually wanted coffee, you fucking moron. why would you even order for me? did i ask you to? did i even tell you what i wanted?” he looked at harry, who had no reply. idiot. “no. i didn’t. and did you think bumping into me and knocking me on my arse was some friendship movement? is that normal to you? is that how you make all your friends? do you even _have_ friends?!” louis was practically steaming. harry put his head down.

  
“i-“ he began but louis cut him off.

  
“no. listen. you’re so annoying i literally tune out everything you say! not to mention you’re so ugly! like, really fucking ugly. you look like an ogre, did you know?” louis asked, waiting. harry shook his head, still hanging.

  
“i- i thought you wanted to come. why did you say yes?” he looked up at louis, eyes watering. good. cry fat ass.

  
louis laughed bitterly. “i’m a political science major, moron. i thought this would be a learning experience. what sort of prime minister just turns away from people he doesn’t like? a joke of one. now if you’ll excuse me, i have a very sexy gang bang to attend.”

  
harry opened his mouth, ready to say something, when the waitress put their coffee down.

  
“enjoy” said the waitress smiling before continuing. “you two are very cute” she finished and walked away. harry smiled and looked at louis hopefully. which just set him off.

  
louis picked up his coffee- it was still hot, good- and walked out of the booth. when harry saw him he shouted “lou- louis don’t leave!” and watched louis walk over next to him. he smiled and looked relieved. what a first class idiot.

  
“i’m sorry.” harry whispered, looking into louis’ eyes.

  
louis looked back while taking the lid off his cup. “shut up, cow” he said and proceeded to dumped the coffee onto his head and walked out, not sparing a second glance at the mental freak sitting in there with hot coffee all over him. thinking about that, though, he had to look back and didn’t regret it one bit when he saw the thing sitting there covered in hot coffee with the dumbest look on his face in near tears. louis laughed so hard and continued walking to nialls flat ready to tell his friends what just happened.

  
when louis got to nialls he barged in still laughing, knowing the boy hardly locks his flat. he walked into the living room to see just who he was expecting; niall, selena, perrie, zayn and oli.

  
when they heard his laugh they all looked up and smiled. louis made everyone smile. what a fucking king.

  
"what is it?” selena asked, still wearing a smile.

  
louis burst out into another fit of laughter, calming himself before he told his friends what just happened. they all ended up laughing with him.

  
“i swear I’ve seen that idiot around before!” niall said, near tears after the story.

  
after what seemed like years spent laughing they began to calm down. then one thing lead to another and they all fucked! and shit was it the best fuck louis has ever had! especially since it was louis-centric like damn! it was incredible! a fucking plus, man!

  
and if louis heard someone walk by the door with a familiar sounding cry to an oaf who's just been rejected and got hot coffee dumped all over him while he put zayns (whom he was pretty sure was his soulmate) dick in his mouth, no one had to know.

  
which wasn’t true. his friends had to know. so after they all had the best orgasm of their lives and passed a joint around, louis told them and the rest of the night concluded in laughter and making fun of the freak louis encountered that day.

~fin~


End file.
